My Fairy Tale
by kodomo kikilala
Summary: Oneshot:Prince Charming rescued the Damsel in distress and they fell in love instantly. Fairy tale as such will never come alive in reality, Kaoru believed. Being happily in love was never her thing. All she can do it envy couples truly in love. Limey!


**Author's note: **As usual, I'm not good at proof reading. So, there will be mistake all over the place.

WARNING! WARNING! Those who are not comfortable with adult theme, lemon or lime, please proceed NO further.

Disclamer: I do not own RK character, merely boring them for my own amusement.

**My Fairy Tale**

Kaoru turned her face from one side to another, carefully examined her small feature in the mirror.

"Hm… the more I look at you, the more I think you don't look all that bad. In fact you look kinda pretty," she giggled to herself.

She gave a long sighed and looked away from the mirror into the sink. "Just who am I kidding. I'm just ordinary plain Jane from down the street." She sighed again.

Without having to look into the mirror, again, she walked out of her bathroom into her room, getting ready to go Uni. Before she walked out of her one bedroom apartment, she did a final inventory checked. Satisfied, she nodded to herself.

She balled her fists to gather her courage. "Kambate! It is now or never…" she said with enthusiastically before walking out her of her apartment.

She smiled silly to herself, constantly keeping check on her sling bag, patting it occasionally. She was very cautious of the content in her bag. Valentine was just a week away but Kaoru thought that day would a good day to give it to Kenshin. At least it wasn't obvious she was giving him Valentine's chocolate. Even if her feeling was unrequited, he didn't have to reject her outright.

It was her first time giving a guy valentine's chocolate and she had made it on her own. She took almost one week to perfect her chocolate making skill to present this gift to Kenshin. She had came to know the existence of Kenshin since high school but she was never his acquaintance. He was very popular in high school superstar. He was every girls dream.

At first, she didn't think much of him as she knew he was beyond her league. He was handsome, smart and very athletic while she was a dork with thick big glasses, average IQ and wasn't attractive at all. She didn't even dare dream an arrogant person like Kenshin would realize her existence let alone ever be friends with her.

However, fate sometimes had a very peculiar way of bonding friendship. After all those years studying in the same school and university, it was only six months ago their friendship started to develop. On the fateful day, it poured heavily and Kaoru was still in campus without an umbrella. She waited for two hours for the rain to stop but instead it rained heavier by the seconds. She looked at her wrist watch - it was getting late. She took a peek at the sky – it was getting dark. Not having much option, she decided to run for it. She couldn't see well, running under the pouring sky in her thick glasses and fell on her face. In the midst of the fall, her glasses flew from her face. She fumbled on the ground like a blind man, trying her best searching for her glasses when all of a sudden she no longer felt the heavy rain hitting her drenched body. Squinting eyes, she looked up. It wasn't the sky she was looking at but something dark. She turned around and saw a figure standing behind her.

That person squatted down, grabbed her hand to open her palm and clasped something akin to a metal rod into her hand. She couldn't see who it was that handed what she thought was an umbrella. That person moved away from her but return shortly after.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry but your glasses are broken. It wouldn't do you any good now," the kind stranger said. She had to strained her ears to listen to his words as the heavy rain was washing away his voice.

"It is alright, thank you," she said inching closer, trying to look closer at his face. The dark sky and rain didn't help her sight at all.

"Here, let me help up. I guess you can't see without your glass. I'll take you to the optometrist, if you don't mind," he offered.

"Thank you, er…."

"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."

She froze in her spot. And it wasn't because of the cold weather

"Kaoru, are you alright?"

And her only response was a loud sneeze.

Without a second thought, or consent, he scooped her up in his arms in bridal style and ran towards the nearest shelter.

"We need to get you out of your drenched clothes. Otherwise you would fall sick," he said as he hurried to the health room. She was still speechless. In the health room, he sat her down in front of the heater, found her towels and told her to wait for him while he search for dry clothing. She could hear him leaving the clinic and appreciated the time alone. She needed time to settle down her shock. She still couldn't believe it was Kenshin who came to her aid. And what shock her most was he was kind and gentle – somewhat opposite of what she thought he would be.

"I'm sorry," he said the moment he came back into the health room, "all I could find is my gym wear in my locker. I hope that you don't mind. It is better than being soaked in your wet clothes." He left the room without being told. Knowing that she can't see well, he purposely shut the door loudly.

Once she changed into his dry clothes, he was back into the health room with a cup of hot chocolate. "Here, drink up. You'll feel much better."

"Th-thank you. Why are you still here at this hour?"

She could have sworn she felt him smiling but she wasn't sure with a handicapped close to a thousand degree. At the end he didn't give her any answer and she didn't pursue further.

When he thought she was warm enough. He led her by her arms, being her eyes to his car.

"Er… you clothes are wet as well. Don't you need to change into something dry?" she asked when she felt his wet clothes as he held her close.

"Nah. I'm fine." He distanced himself slightly so not to wet her.

She had wanted to argue but he somehow managed to evade her persistent to dry himself first. She guessed having good brain did turned things your way. She took another approached, told him she had spared glasses at home and she could take a cab home but he insisted on driving her to the nearest mall. Their first stop was clothing boutique. His clothes were too big for her and his sweat pant was threatening to roll down her hips. Because she couldn't see, he picked clothing of his liking for her. Once he was satisfied with her decent attire and his dry clothes, he paid for their clothes before he carefully led to their next stop – the optometrist.

Instead of her usual glasses, Kenshin ordered her disposable contact lenses. At first she refused it flatly until he commented, "You have a great pair of eyes. Don't hide them behind your glasses. Besides, contact lenses will enhance your vision. You can see better in the rain and if you decide to fall again, it won't break. And contact lenses are instant fixes. You don't have to wait for it to be made like spectacles."

More of his compliment, that she decided to go with his idea. She was flustered with compliment. It made her heart skip a beat and felt her face going red. No guys ever said that to her.

To her surprised he offered to take her to dinner afterwards. She had thought his hospitality would end at the optometrist. Over dinner and upon Kenshin's initiation, they got to know each other a little better. She wanted to pay for dinner as a thank you gesture but he insisted of paying.

"You'll buy me the next time," he said.

'_Does that mean we will be having meal together again?' _she wondered astonishingly.

It was how their friendship started. He was really nice and not to mention kind. He was almost too perfect for her to believe. Very quickly they both got on and clicked. She realized they have so much in common. They had not a problem in finding topic to talk about and could last for hours without boring each other out. She didn't know how or when it started but she started to seeing him more often. They started to meals together in the campus cafeteria, enjoying afternoon coffee at the café and even meeting outside the campus over weekends.

She valued their friendship and intended to do all her might to keep it. Although she couldn't deny that a small part of her wished he would like her more than just friends. She shook her head at that thought. She shouldn't be greedy. She should just be contended with his friendship. She couldn't ask for more.

During her break between lectures, she impatiently went looking for him. She knew his schedule and where he would normally hang around during his short break. She was hoping to catch him alone and present him the home made chocolate as token of appreciation of their friendship.

As she was about to turn the bent behind the building, she heard familiar voices which did not belong to Kenshin.

"So, Kenshin who are taking this time for valentine?" She recognized the voice to be Kenshin's best buddy, Sagara Sanosuke. She had not spoken to him but heard a deal about him from Kenshin.

"Someone," Kenshin simply replied.

"Aw, come on. Why are you being so secretive about? You are dating Kamiya girl, aren't you? You have been rather close to her lately."

"She is just a friend," she heard Kenshin said. Although she already knew somehow she felt her heart dropped at his statement.

"So, it is alright if I asked her out?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Forget it. She is not your type," Kenshin answered casually.

"No, I think I kinda like her. Ever since she dropped her dorky glasses, she looks alright. Pretty cute actually. I don't mind trying her type. I bet she is still a virgin."

"Don't be stupid! She is really not your type. Very quickly, you'll get bored with her." Kenshin quickly added with pinch of annoyance laying in his tone.

"Kenshin, have you got bored with her? Or are you just protective over her?"

"…." She wanted to know but he didn't answer.

"Personally, I don't believe that you're just friends with her. So, tell me if not her who are you taking?" She couldn't decide should she be happy or not that Sano had asked the question again. She wanted to know who Kenshin was going to take but at the same she rather not know. Ignorance can be a bliss. Sometimes.

"Sano, if you dragged me all the way here just to pry on Kenshin's love life, I'm not interested to know. It is his privacy. It is none of our business," said another which she believed was Shinomori Aoshi.

"Aoshi, don't you care about Kenshin? He had been so secretive lately. He is hiding something from us. Look, look, he is smiling silly again. Man, I tell you it has to be a girl. It is Kamiya, isn't it? Come on, you can tell us."

Kaoru had her hope perked up again. She waited expectedly for Kenshin's answer. _'Please don't deny it. Please…'_

Kenshin laughed. "I told you many times already, she is just a friend. Nothing more. Stop harassing me already."

Once again, her heart dropped to her guts.

"Kenshin will be taking me out for valentine," came a woman's voice which had Kaoru's heart crushed at her feet.

Aoshi sighed. "I'm leaving. I don't have time for this nonsense."

Kaoru quickly picked her feet and pattered away before Aoshi caught her eavesdropping. Once she felt she was far enough from Kenshin, Kaoru slowed down her pace and gripped tightly the box of chocolate to her chest. _'What was I even thinking?'_

For the rest of the day, she felt miserable. She skipped her next lecture and locked herself up in one of the cubicle in the toilet. She hugged her knees and sulked. She didn't even care when a group of ladies came in. She wasn't paying attention to their conversation until his name was brought up.

"So, have Kenshin asked you yet?"

"Of course, he has. Who would he take if not me?" Kaoru immediately recognized that annoying yet undeniable beautiful voice. It was the same voice she heard just not too long ago. A voice that she would love to hate but can't. She could not deny that Tomoe is very attractive and only women like Tomoe would be good enough for Kenshin.

"But of late, he seemed to taking interest in Kamiya Kaoru."

"It is just out of pity. Kamiya has no friends and Kenshin is being nice. Kenshin once asked me why don't I talk to Kamiya. He said that she seemed pretty lonely."

"Well, that probably explains it all. Kenshin is always a gentleman. Always helping the needy. She is definitely not his type."

"I agree. She is so plain and unattractive. I mean look at her dressing. Which part of her has any feminine appeal?"

They laughed in unison.

"Tell me about it. She is so old fashinoned. Oh no, correction. She hasn't got any fashion sense at all. And if it wasn't for Kenshin's help, she would still be the dork she was before. Even with Kenshin's help, she is pretty much ugly."

"Yeah, maybe we should advice Kenshin to stop wasting his effort. The Ugly Duckling is a fairy tale. In reality, no matter how hard he to try to change her, an ugly duckling will never turn swan."

"Well, I'll have a word with him later. Being Mr. Nice Guys has its limit. Otherwise Kamiya might think that he is in love with her or something. Bet she has never had any guys being so nice to her." Tomoe said.

"Ha ha! That's true. Girls like her will always jump to conclusion. She should know her place."

Kaoru bit her lips hard enough to draw blood. She wanted to be angry but instead she felt her chest tightened. _'They are probably right. I should know my place.'_

* * *

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to meet him. "Oh hi Kenshin. What's up?"

Kenshin walked closer to her with concern marring his handsome face. "You don't look too good. Are you feeling ill?"

"No." She pried away from his hand, trying to touch her forehead.

"I didn't see you in campus yesterday and I've called you many times last night. Why didn't you answer or return my calls? I was worried about you."

"Ah… I accidentally set my phone on silent mode. Sorry," she lied. "Well, I better get going now. See ya!"

"Kaoru, wait. Are you sure you feeling alright?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He studied her for a while and she tried her best to put up her best smile.

"So, do you have any plan next Friday?" he asked.

'_Valentine…'_ "Yeah. Someone asked me out on a date and I agree. Finally, I have someone asking me out. Ha ha ha"

"Who?"

"Oh… Just someone from class. You don't know him."

"Tell me."

"Oh. Look at the time. I gotta run. I have tutorial and I don't want to be late. See ya!"

He stood there watching her leave hurriedly and she didn't have any tutorial that day.

She sighed. Kenshin had finally given up on her. Since that day, he never call or meet her in campus. _'I guess now that I have a 'date' he can close his file now.'_

She sighed again as she continued to pick her movie in a movie rental store. After picking a few good movies, she walked home. Along the way, there were many lovey dovey couples. The sight made her smiled and at the same time clenched her heart.

'_I supposed I'm just one of those girls who can only envy at others…'_

She sighed her ache away and continued to walk and stopped in front of a florist. She stared at the beautiful flowers.

'_One must learn to love thy self before loving others or allows other you love you…'_

And she walked into the florist. She bought herself a bouquet of flower and a box of chocolates. There was no saying when she will ever receive flowers or chocolate from someone she liked, therefore she would not wait any longer. In fact, she doubt if anybody was going to be interested in her.

'_You cannot force other to love you but you can be someone that can be loved…'_

With a bag of rented romance movie, a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate, she sighed contently - trying to make herself feel better – and strolled home.

Once in her apartment, she put on her favourite music, stripped herself down to skin and jumped into the bathtub full of bubble.

"Ah… This is my way of a good valentine evening…" she said out loud.

'_What is Kenshin doing now? Where will he take for dinner? What will they do after dinner?' _she thought involuntarily.

"What am I even thinking? I should be happy for him if he had really found someone he liked."

"…."

"I missed him. I miss his voice, his laughter, his kind caring smile."

"I'm so stupid to have pushed him away with my two hands. I should have known better. His care is genuine. And our friendship is genuine. He does care for me as a friend. And I am being ungrateful…"

"Maybe I should just give him a call tomorrow and ask how did his valentine went. Maybe we can pick up from there…"

"Yes," she continued talking to herself, "that is the right way to do. You said so yourself that you value this friendship and intent to keep it that way. And if it doesn't, I'll know when it ended…"

It was another half an hour before she decided to get out of the bathtub. Putting on her most comfortable clothing, she set herself ready for the evening. She took out her teddy bear from her room and sat it on the sofa. If she decided to feel lonely, her teddy will there for her. She had got the juices, chips and chocolates ready. What was missing was the Chinese food. She looked at the time and the delivery boy should here any time now.

She jumped in excitement when her door bell rang. SHe didn't even bother to look through the peep hole before opening the door.

"Hi!"

"Kenshin! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to going out with Tomoe?"

He momentarily stared as her face, contemplating before he answered, "My date stood me up," as he looked at her from head to toe. She had her thick spectacles sitting on her nose bridge, wearing a worn out oversized pink sweater with a big bunny printed in the middle with a dark blue baggy short which exposed her creamy slender legs. Looking further down, she had an ugly green socks coupled with a big fluffy pink bunny slippers.

"What happen?" She was genuinely concern.

"…"

"Erm.. Kenshin…?"

"Oh sorry. I was distracted. You looked so… cute."

'_Yeah, ugly but adorable…'_ "So what happen to your date?" she asked again.

"I don't know. She just stood me up for no apparent reason but I'm going to find out why. So, are you going to invite me in or I have come at the wrong time?"

"Oh, no.. come in."

Kenshin walked right into her apartment. Although he had dropped her off at her apartment many times he had never stepped foot into her cozy abode. He liked the setting of her apartment. It was small but it felt warm.

"I'm sorry if I'm imposing. What time if your date coming to pick you up?"

"Huh? What date? Oh… That date. Erm.. well, we had an early dinner and… something came up and he had to leave early," she finished off rather hastily.

Kenshin looked at her incredulously.

"Er… Looked, he even bought me flower and chocolates. He was so sweet and all. He says that he will make it up to me later." _'Oh why oh why, must I say such lies…?'_

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, you like him a lot?"

"Erm… I guess. Well, of course. Otherwise why would I be going out with him." _'My nose is going to grow longer…'_

"I see. So, I come at the right time then. Since we both have been stood up by our respective dates."

"I guess."

"So, what are your plan tonight?"

"I rented lots of movie to last for the weekends. Wanna watch together?" She asked excitedly.

"Wow! You really got lots of movie here. Most of them being Drew Barrymore's"

"I love her and I'm a real sucker for sappy romance movie. I love spending my evening watching them."

"Why do you rent so many movie when you know you are going out on a date?" he asked, looking right into her eyes..

"Er… well, that is what my date and I planned to do tonight - sit home and watch movie together."

"Hm."

'_Hm? What is that supposed to mean?' _

"So, does your date have a name? Or do we need to address him as 'your date'?"

"Ah, yes, his name…," she thought hard of a name, "name… Takahashi. Yes. Wakade Takahashi," she said proudly.

Kenshin momentarily stared at her causing her to smile uneasily. "So, when can I meet the lucky guy?"

"M-meeting him?" _'Oh my god… this is getting out of hands… why do I have to tell such lies?!'_

"Of course. I like to know the guys who could sweep my best friend of her feet."

"Huh? Erm… We.. just started dating only. So, we are not stable yet. Maybe in can introduce you guys when we are stable. Ha ha." _'Kenshin is going to hate me if he finds out this charade of mine. Hang on… Did he say best friend?'_ Kaoru was grinning from ears to ears.

"Kaoru? Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"There is someone at your door."

"Oh. I'll go get it. It is probably the delivery boy." Kaoru went to get the door.

Kenshin looked around her apartment. He saw the teddy bear on the sofa and smiled. He remembered her telling him that her teddy bear always kept her company when nights seemed so lonely. He carefully examined the living room. He was about to self invite himself to her bedroom when something in the coffee table caught his attention. He picked up the nicely wrapped package. There was a small card attached to it. It read, 'Dearest Kenshin, thank you for everything'. He smiled. He looked further and noticed there were a few books on how to make chocolates. His smile grew broader. He hid the card in his pocket when Kaoru returned to the living room.

"Kenshin, look at…" She paled, holding the take away Chinese food in both her hands. "W-what are you holding?"

"This? I don't know. It is on your coffee table. I think it is chocolate. Want me to open them?"

She hurried to him and searched fanatically for something while both hands occupied with carrying food.

"What are you looking for?" he asked knowingly.

"Nothing…" She saix while her eyes kept roaming. She thought she must have dropped the card somewhere and was glad when she couldn't find it.

"So, do you want me to open this?" He referred to the small package still in his hands.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead."

"Wow! Heart shape chocolates. They look lovely. Can I eat them?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly. She was happy that she finally managed to deliver her chocolate to him, in a way.

"They are yummy. Do you want some?

She shook her head.

"Come on. They are really good. I never like sweet things but these chocolate are irresistible. Try them." He picked up one piece and fed the chocolate into her mouth.

She obediently ate them and they tasted really good. Better than when she tasted it herself while she was making them.

"So, what did you got in the bag?" Kenshin pointed.

"Oh, this? - Chinese food. I ordered a takeout and you are lucky because I normally ordered extras for tomorrow."

"Haven't Takahashi feed you enough? Why are you still ordering dinner?" he asked casually.

'_Shit! Caught in the act.'_ "Like I said, we had early dinner and this is for supper. You know how much of a big eater I am. Ha ha"

He laughed. "So, what do you wanna watch first?"

"You're the guest. You pick."

"Alright. Oh Kaoru, do you have any glass wine? I have two bottles with me."

She nodded. She still can't believe that she was spending Valentine with Kenshin. She smiled to herself. She needed to make the best of out it because this day will never come again.

After washing down one bottle of wine and half way through the second movie - Drew Barrymore's The Wedding Singer -, he all of a sudden remarked, "I don't understand this at all."

"Hm?" She was puzzled.

"I mean, it is so obvious that he likes her. Why can't she sees it? Why does she has to go beating around the bush for?"

"Well, he didn't really say that he loved her. So how would she know?"

"But his action says it all."

"If his action says it all, why didn't he just go up to her and tell her that he loves her and don't marry that jerk? Guys are too complicated for us girls to understand."

"I beg to differ. Girls are much harder to understand and far more complicated. His outright action says that he loves her and she had to go insisting on marrying that jerk. Being a guy, we respect the girl's decision. What else can we do other let her do what she wants?"

"Just a simple 'I love you' will do."

"Action speaks louder than words. His action says far more than 'I love you'."

"Ah… you guys will never understand how girls feel."

"That I agree."

They went silent for a while before Kenshin spoke up again.

"Girls should be more like guys and speak their mind. Not doing the direct opposite of what their heart and mind are thinking. This may confuse us guys. We don't read mind. We don't know what you want unless you tell us what you want."

"How can you expect a girl to just walk up to a guys and tell the guy that she wants him? What if he rejects her?"

"Well, at least she knows and she could move on with her life." He stated in a matter of fact.

"Call me old fashioned but I think the guys should be a gentlemen as they claim to be and make the first move to tell the girl. It isn't that hard to tell if a girl like you or not. Like you said, action speaks louder than loud. Then again, guys can be so insensitive and they just don't get it."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I believe so." She pouted and went back to her movie however she was too disturbed by the conversation to fully concentrate on movie.

"Well, when a guy do this…" he moved closer to her on the couch and peck her lightly on her lips, "Do you know what it means?" He looked her in the eyes.

She was speechless and was breathing heavily. She couldn't find words. She could only looked him in the eyes.

Sensing she was not going to response, he moved closer till their bodies touched and kissed her. This time it was a long longing kiss. He pried open her lips with his tongue and slowly nibbled at her bottom lips. Automatically she began to response by kissing him back.

Encouraged, he got bolder and invaded her mouth with his tongue while he maneuvered them so that she was entirely beneath him. He removed his lips from hers and looked down on her. He was breathingly heavily. He removed her glasses and said, "You're beautiful and I want you," before he kissed her senselessly. His hand began to roam around her the side of the body. Found the hem of her sweater, he slipped his hand under her sweater and touch the side of her stomach. She tremored slightly at his cold hands against her skin but almost immediately she relaxed against his touch. His hand continued to move upwards until he cupped her breast over her bra. She didn't protest. He gave it a light squeeze and she moaned.

She didn't know when or how they ended up on her bed. By the time she came to her senses, her sweater has came up above her breast. Kenshin was busy nibbling her breast through her bra while his hands are free to roam as they wished. They found the waist band of her short and he tried to tug them down without removing his attention on her breast.

Kaoru looked up the ceiling of her bedroom. Whilst she was fully indulged with the sensations from Kenshin's teasing, she tried to stay sane thinking this through.

'_It doesn't matter how he really feels for me. I love him and I want this to happen. Night like this will probably never happen again.'_

He was agitated he couldn't remove her short from her hip without removing his mouth from her flesh. "Damn this short!" he cursed softly. He straightened his back and pulled her shorts down her hips. He stopped for a moment enjoying the sight. Slowly he rolled down short from her thigh, down her legs before sending the pair of short flying to the ground.

'_I will not regret this. I want him to be my first. I will not regret this…'_

"Beautiful," he whispered as he caressed her long slender legs. With his back still straightened, he lifted her left legs and started planting small butterfly kisses on her ankle right up to her calves. As he moved his lips upwards to her thigh, he gradually lowered her leg and his body at the same time. When his wet lips reached her inner thigh, his sucked hard till it bruised her porcelain skin.

She cried loudly.

He climbed up the bed again and leveling eye to eye with her. She could see his lust, his desire.

"I will not regret this," she said breathily.

He pulled her sweater and bra over her head before he crushed his lips against her again and violently invaded her mouth. There was no mercy. His kisses were rough, yet passionate. His hand went down south. His fingers slipped under her cotton panty, shielding her aching core.

She moaned in his mouth when his fingers brushed it lightly. Encourage by her soft cries, his fingers settled for a firmer but delicate touch. She nearly choked herself that he had to release her lips. He carefully watched for her reaction. Her hands went to the side of her head, clasping and opened her palms repetitively while blinking profusely.

"You like that?" he asked seductively.

She wouldn't find words or the senses to answer him. However, her breathy moan said it all.

He pulled his fingers out. She looked at him wondering why he had stopped. He smirked at her before he glided down her body, in between her legs. Swiftly, he removed the single barrier between him and her wetness. He spread her legs wider.

"No," she tried to pull his head up, "don't look." She tried bringing her legs together.

He wouldn't bulged and stopped her legs with his hands. "It is beautiful," he said before gingerly lapping it.

She opened her mouth wide, shockingly excited at the new found sensation. Both her fist grip Kenshin's hair fiercely. "No, it is dirty," she tried to push him away as she battle between rationality and euphoria.

He ignored her and lapped again. He could feel the pain as she involuntarily pulled his hair but he didn't stopped until her moaning got louder and arched her back. Extremely aroused by her reaction towards his ministration, he jumped up from the bed. He aggressively stripped himself to skin.

She was still trying to catch her breath when all of a sudden his weight was on hers again. She could feel warmth of his skin against hers. She blushed further when she felt his hard arousal.

"I can't hold any longer," he told her.

She nodded in understanding at his implication.

He carefully positioned himself at her entrance and gave himself a push.

She cried in pain, clawing his back.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He dare not move.

She nodded several times with her eyes closed, trying to adjust herself to the sharp pain. A pearl of tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He brushed away her tear. "I'll make the pain go away." He whispered gently as he planted kisses along her collarbone. "Please bear with me. I've never mean to hurt you but I need you. I want you." Passionately he kissed her on the lips. As she relaxed under him, he began to move slowly. He broke the kiss and observed her expression as he gradually adjusted his pace.

"Oh god Kaoru, it feels so good," he panted. He nipped at her collarbone, leaving another mark.

She couldn't find the strength to answer him, too absorbed in the ecstasy of pleasure.

He french kissed her for the umpteenth times and moved till they are both drained. He slumped on top of her, completely dropping his weight onto her. She was still trying to catch her breath and senses. Uncertainly, she smoothed his hair while trying remembered her own name.

Not long, he regained his strength and started to rock their world, once again bringing both of them over the edge.

* * *

He had always been a light sleeper. He didn't want get out of bed, leaving her side but the constantly ringing of his mobile phone was getting to him. He could have just ignored the caller but the last thing he wanted was to wake the sleeping beauty laid slumber beside him.

Unwillingly and annoyingly he got out of bed but he was quiet with his movement. He closed the bedroom door behind him with a small thud and walked into the living room. He violently flipped open his phone and chided, "What?!" He moved away from as far as he could from the bedroom.

"… what the hell…. Do you have any idea what time it is now? Can't this wait?!" he abruptly hung up the phone. He closed his eyes, taming his rising temper. Earlier when he said the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up, well, he was wrong. The last he wanted was to have her waking up alone in her bed but he didn't have much choise. He wrote her a note and stuck it on her fridge.

'_I will make it up to her later…' _

* * *

Slowly she began to register consciousness. She sat up, trying to gauge between the line of reality and dream-like. The fact that she had woken up naked on bed and the soreness she felt in the most unlikely place were evidents of what she thought happened last night was indeed real.

She smoothed the cold empty spot next to her on the bed. It wasn't just a dream. She had spent Valentine with Kenshin and ended up giving her most precious possesion to him. And he was gone. Long gone.

She sighed. She was she expecting? She knew this was going to happen. She knew from the start how it was going to end when he touched her in the way she could only dream of before. This was no fairy tale. This was reality. She knew very well he wasn't going to stay. So why in the world she was feeling disappointed and miserable?

She bent her knees, sole of her feet rested firmly on the sheet with straightened arms resting on her knee caps. She moved her body forward and rested her cheek on her forearm. She was determined not cry over something she had resolved before she gave in to him but it didn't stopped pearl after pearl of tears forming and rolling down her temple.

The weekend passed her by in a haze and daze. It was like a part of her had fallen asleep refusing to meet face to face with reality. All she did was watched her rented movies again and again in hope to not think of him but failed terribly. She kept the mobile phone by her side and constantly staring at phone in hope that he will call. To her disappointment, her wish was unheard. Her phone did rang but it was from her best friend,Misao. Misao had asked if she would like to shopping her with. Perhaps she should have taken up the offer instead of stayed cooking in the house with self pity but she wasn't ready to face the world. She considered calling him and did but his phone was turned off.

'_Maybe he had changed his phone number?'_ she contemplated after numerous attempts to call him. _'What am I doing? Why am I being so pathetic? Why am I acting like a stalker?! This had got to stop! It was just sex and nothing more. Don't hold up any hope anymore!' _she scolded herself.

And by Sunday night, she was normal again. Or at least she pretended to be normal.

'_I'll probably never forget this. But as time goes by, the pain will go away and I'll be able to look back with a smile,'_ she promised herself.

Came Monday morning when she struggled whether should she be going to Uni. She didn't think she was ready to face him, yet. She wasn't sure if she could look at him the same way – as a close friend - she did before he bedded her. The last thing she wanted to do was started crying uncontrollably when she sees him with Tomoe. Then again, she thought to herself, there will be never be a 'right' time. The sooner she meet him and face reality, the sooner she could get over it and moved on as if nothing ever happened that night. Whether or not they can still be friend, she will leave it to the hand of fate for she couldn't think anymore. This was more than what her emotion at bear at the moment.

Night was closing in when she slumped heavily onto her sofa. She didn't know whether to be happy or otherwise when she didn't chanced upon him in campus. No matter how much she detested the notion, she actually did desperately tried to look for his whereabouts. Maybe he too didn't know how to face her and had been deliberately avoiding her. The more she contemplated on the prospect, anger gradually overwhelmed her.

She was startled when the door to her apartment all of a sudden swung open.

"Hey…" Kenshin walked into her apartment. Reading her puzzled expression from her face, he dangled a set keys to her. "I took your spare set of keys. I didn't think you would mind," he gave his most charming smile and it sent her anger a notch higher.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sternly.

Unprepared by her sudden coldness, he was stunned for a moment. "To see you of course," he managed.

"Why?"

Taken aback was the least to express his feeling now. "What do you mean by 'why'?" He had had a long miserable weekend. He rushed through his task so that he could see her as soon as possible and when he finally did, instead a warm loving welcome, he was greeted with such shitty attitude from her. She had never been like this. What was wrong with her?

"Don't you have somewhere else you would rather be?" she asked.

"Huh?"

She sighed. "Go back to Tomoe. I'm fine. I understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"I said I understand. So, we don't have to go through this discussion. I'm alright. Nothing happen, okay? So, we are cool. Happy? Now, you can go back to Tomoe and she will never know about it."

He shook his head. "Kaoru, you misunderstood…"

"I KNOW! You don't have to tell me again. I know it already and I understand, okay? No hard feelings…"

"Kaoru," was all he could managed when she intercept him again.

"Sex is just sex. Nothing more. What happen that night was merely a case of – You scratched my back, I scratched your back," she said soflty, convincing herself rather.

"You're saying that I slept with you out of convenience?"

"… Yes and I understand that this of things do happen. I'm alright with it. Really." She was about to tear.

"What kind of person do you think I am? – that I could just jumped into bed with any Jane, Mary and Sue? And it even cross your mind that I'm one unfaithfully bastard who is cheating behind my girlfriends' back?! Is this how you see me as a person?!" he began to raise his voice.

"Why are you getting angry?! Isn't it the truth?" Words just came shooting out from her mouth as soon as the thought came. "I'm the victim here! I'm the one who being used. I'm the one who should be upset."

"You're the victim?" he scoffed. "Kaoru, Tomoe is NOT my girlfriend. You're.."

"I can't believe you just said that! You are denying her?" She was wrong about Kenshin. He was a jerk afterall.

"There is nothing to deny! She has _never_ been and she _will_ never be!"

"I SAID I UNDERSTAND SO DON"T DENY IT ANYMORE!!!'

"JUST WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"I…"

"YOU- don't listen. YOU- don't give me a chance to explain. YOU- jumped the gun and started firing at me being an ass while in fact you're the idiot who ruined everything! What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like so crazy? I can't even talk to you anymore!" He stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door with a bang loud enough to cause tremor to the entire building.

She was left alone in the apartment. Tears which she had been holding up came pouring down her cheek. "What have I done?! If I haven't lost my temper… It is over… It is all over now…" She sobbed uncontrollably.

Though she had seen the real side of him – a jackass bastard – she still loved him

The next morning, she reluctantly went to campus with her puffy and swollen eyes behind her thick glasses. No one would bother to notice them since she had always been invisible to the crowd. Their friendship ended last night in her apartment. There was no reason to run away from him for they are back to being strangers. She was determined to lift her head up high and move on with life like he did.

She was walking on the campus ground, heading the main building when she saw him waiting by a large oak tree. She halted and almost turned around to walk away. She hesitated for a moment before resume walking.

"Good morning," he greeted as he walked along her side.

"Morning," she greeted back without looking at him.

"Did you.. cried all night?" he asked hesitantly after he looked at her closely.

'_Why can't he leaves me with what's left of my pride?_' She didn't answer him.

"Kaoru," he held by her arm, stopping her from moving forward, "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." She tried to retrieve her captive arm.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry I lost my temper last night. Can we be more civilize and talk this over?" he pleaded.

She almost gave into his plea but she can't fall back into the same trap. "There isn't anything else to talk about anymore. Release me before anyone sees us especially Tomoe."

He released her arm when she yanked it hard. He didn't want to bruised her delicate skin. "How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing going on between me and her?"

"Don't tell me. It is really none of my business." She had to get away from him as soon as possible. The damn containing her tears was completely filled, threatening to break and flood her eyes while she desperately wanting to believe in him and hang on to explaination as if her life depended on it. Quickly she turned around the corner heading to the cafeteria.

"Kaoru, why are you being so stubborn?"

Just before she walked into the cafeteria, she said, "I overheard you conversation between you and your friends. I didn't mean to eavesdropped but you said it clearly that I'm just a friend. Nothing more. So, I understand very well where I stand. I'll be alright. You don't have to worry or explained yourself anymore. Nothing happen between us," she assured before she disappeared to the cafeteria.

He balled his fist. "She's driving me crazy!" and he pushed the door open.

She guessed he won't be following her into the crowded area and start making a scene. She needed to go somewhere private to soothe her pain. Too absorbed with her emotion, she didn't realized he was already in the cafeteria.

He stopped and stared at her back as she walked very quickly. When she was of a fair distance, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Then he stepped on a chair and stomped on the dining table, startling everyone else.

Standing majestically, he shouted loudly, "Kamiya Kaoru, stop where you are!"

She stopped abruptly but she didn't turn around. Shortly she resumed walking.

"I LOVE YOU!!!" his announcement echoed through the entire cafeteria.

She stunned at her spot.

Knowing that he had got her attention, he continued speaking loudly, "I've always thought that we both have lots in common and one of them being, we appreciate privacy. Whatever happens between us remains within us and there is no reason to explaining ourselves to the world. Apparently I was dead wrong. It matters to you what everyone else was thinking. You don't have the confident to trust your own feeling that you resort to everyone around you to decipher what was going on. Majority can't be wrong can they? So, it leave me no choice but," he began jumping from one table to another, moving towards her, "let the world to be the judge of me. I don't like exposing myself openly to the world but I would do anything for you… I would do absolutely anything so that you would believe in me, in yourself and in us." He placed his hand on his chest.

He stood on at table closest to her. "Nothing is going on between me and Tomoe. We are just friends. Period. But I can't say the same between us. The day when it rained heavily, you asked me why I was still in campus. I didn't answer your question but I will answer them now. I was still there because of you. I was watching you. I stood there watching you like an idiot for two whole hours, trying to gather my courage to walk up to you and offer you a ride home. And it wasn't the first time. I've always being watching you from afar since middle school but you never once looked my way and I don't know how to approach you without getting a heart attack. Everytime I see you, my heart drummed in my ears, People says that I'm cool and composed but when I see you, I felt like a total retard. I can't walk up to say 'Hi' to you."

He stepped down from the table, standing in front of her. "Do you know why?" He asked softly so only she could hear him. He didn't wait for her to answer. "It is because I'm head over heels in love. I'm crazy over you. I love you. I've always have…"

"What happen that night wasn't spur of the moment thing for me. I did it because I wanted to bind you to me. Was it so bad that you can't feel the way I feel for you?" He looked her into the eyes

"No…" she finally managed to find her voice.

"Then why do you keep denying me, denying yourself?"

"Because I didn't have any confident. You are good looking, smart…" He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand causing her to pause right in the middle of the sentence.

"I like the way you are. That was why I was attracted to you in the first place though I have never spoken to you. I even like your dorky glasses. It intrigued me. For the best and the worst of you, I'll take it all. I wouldn't trade for anything in the world for any of your bad traits because that's' what makes you, you."

Tears were swelling under her eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked pleadingly.

She nodded repeatedly.

He kneeled in front of her and asked loudly for everyone to hear, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She clasped her mouth with her hand and nodded repeatedly again.

"Woow! Why to go Kenshin!!" Sano's hysterical voice was heard behind the background.

He was on his feet again. He swiftly claimed her waist in his possessive arm and brought her forward crashing against his chest. He kissed her senselessly and the audience in the cafeteria roared up in excitement.

* * *

**Authors'note:**

There. Finally, I have completed a piece. HAHAHAHAHA!

I will still complete my other two stories. Just taking my own sweet time (in other words, I'm stuck at something)

Anyway, thank you for reading and would appreciate if you can tell me what you think about it.


End file.
